Never Enough - Omake
by Ikasury
Summary: Companion to Wishstone's 'Never Enough' fic... Rise is known as the bright and bubbly Idol that everyone looks towards as Risette, but despite all the joy of her work and helping others, even she gets her down moments... luckily she has great friends that owe her for a few things FriendSHIPPING all the way! :D


**A/N:** first and foremost THIS IS A RESPONSE TO WISHSTONE'S 'Never Enough' FIC AND I SUGGEST Y'ALL GO READ IT CAUSE ITS MADE OF FLUFF AND ADORABLE! also Kan/Nao and kinda where this takes off of :D

i showed her this and she said post it, so here ya go!

 **Dis:** Persona 4 goes to ATLUS and those guys, 'Never Enough' is Wishstone's, i just like meddling~

ENJOY!

* * *

Never Enough – Omake

Rise gets her due~

* * *

"Hmm…" Rise pouted as she stared at her phone, leaning against the wall behind the school.

It wasn't something she wanted to admit, ever, and generally most people didn't know, but even she had her moments of… well acting like _Naoto_. She loved being an idol, she loved the performances and acting and generally lighting up a room just by walking in, maybe doing a little pose and throwing out a wink or two. She loved it.

But even she was human and sometimes she got down.

Especially when her so-called fans didn't see her for who she was or wanted to be.

Scrolling through her social media she couldn't help her growing pout every time some troll took over a thread about her and turned it into little more than slut-shaming or idol-bashing. In her head she could imagine how she'd react out in the open around her friends. Squealing something animatedly, throwing out a major pout, cute and frustrated, gaining a lot of attention and probably crying a little and hanging off of one of her senpai's arms or Naoto or Kanji.

Powering down her phone she gave a more subdued response, just sighing and leaning back against the shadowed wall, staring up at the sky.

Thinking of her friends made her smile, something soft and genuine. About a week ago she got pictures from Teddie of Naoto and Kanji on a 'not-date' planning a battle strategy that would send the Detective straight into the good graces of the foolish police that wanted to throw her off a case for one silly reason or other.

"Hehe," it brought a brighter smile to Rise's face as she couldn't help jumping off the wall, pulling one of her poses she used during police-days, hand on hip, one out in a pointing gesture and winking, being cute but all 'serious' at the same time, "Don't mess with Detective Shirogane! She's on the case guys!"

The pose quickly dropped as she giggled to herself imagining Naoto actually doing that. – _It'd be so cute~_ -

Relaxing a bit more she entwined her hands behind her back and smirked up at the sky. It was a nicer day now that she was out of the shadow of the school building. With a light skip she moved to walk around the building, prepping herself to put her 'face' back on. Sure it was a mask, but one she liked now, and the people that mattered could always see through it anyway.

By the time she made it around the front of the building others were walking in and out, lunch still had a few more minutes.

Immediately she could _hear_ the clicks of phones and the whispers of those around going full fan at her presence.

"Kyaaaa! Risette!" "Oh Risette!" "I still can't believe I'm in school with Risette!"

She flashed a free careless smile at a few, making several faint, and a couple winks. It never hurt to make them hope and dream.

"Rise-san," a rather familiar stern voice called out as she stepped inside the main building, "We'd been looking for you…"

Her grin tripled in size, as Rise put her hands behind her back and leaned in at the pair, "Well if it isn't my _faaaaaaaaorite fans~_ Naoto-kun and Kanji-kun~" her voice took an extra high pitch, more than happy to see them, especially together.

Naoto was in her usual stance, eyes directly on the Idol, taking her seriously with one hand on her hip. While next to her stood Kanji, staring up at the ceiling looking nervous as always, even a slight blush that may have had more to do with the diminutive young woman next to him than anything else.

Naoto cut her a flat look that almost looked offended, almost, "You're harder to find then one would think, given your status, Rise-san…"

Rise stepped up extra close to Naoto, enjoying as her friend always squirmed just a _tiny_ bit when she got too close, putting a finger to her mouth and winking, putting on the extra charm just because she felt like it, "Awwww… was Naoto-kuuuuuun~ worried about me~?"

The blushing glare was all the response Rise needed as she giggled and turned to the hulking boy next to her friend, "How about you~ Kaaaaaaaaanjiiiii-kuuuun~" she jumped on his arm closest, making him go stiff like normal, "Did you miss meeeee~?"

Kanji sputtered and babbled and Naoto pulled the brim of her cap down, it was the responses Rise loved from these two. For probably the scariest couple in the world, they looked utterly adorable when flustered. – _Soooon~_ \- was all she could think as she quickly whirled Kanji around, grabbing his arm, and quickly latching her other arm around Naoto's, "C'mon guys! Lunch is about over! Hehe!"

"Uh, 'bout tha Rise, uuuh, Naoto…?" the tall boy stumbled, both in his words and his feet trying to not trip, "Wanna h-help man?!"

Naoto looked equally uncomfortable, "R-right, _that_ … perhaps… a countdown?"

A maroon brow rose on the Idol, "Countdown? What're you guys talking about?"

"Uh, yea, best outta three?" the big lug spoke over her, making Rise pout.

"Starting at three, yes, that is satisfactory," despite sounding cool, Naoto kept her red face hidden by her cap, making Rise suspicious.

"Hey!" she tugged both their arms as they mumbled, "What're you guys going on about? Countdown? What is this a surprise?" her pout vanished for a wide grin, "C'mon, it's not like it's my birthday or anything~"

"THREE!"

 _ **-SMOOOOCH**_ -

"EEEEEP!"

It was probably the highest pitched girliest squeal Rise had ever produced, but given the fact she just got double-team kissed, on the cheeks, by both Naoto Shirogane and Kanji Tatsumi, at once, in the middle of the hall at school… well… perfectly justified!

She could hear the gasps and phones clicking away.

"B-bah buuuutt…" "Shirogane too! "What just-I don't even-huh?!" "That bastard Tatsumi!" "Risette! Noooo!"

They went on and on and Rise barely heard a word as she was entirely too giddy.

"I think that was satisfactory compensation," Naoto spoke as calmly as she could, looking as far away from the other two and denying the blush on her face.

"Uh, y-yea, s'all cool," Kanji faced the other way, blushing deeper as he scratched the back of his head, " 'N dun wanna hear no complaints 'bout sister-kissin' or nuthin'…"

There was a squeal as a red faced Rise drew them both in closer before shouting at the top of her lungs, "I LOVE YOU GUYSSSSSSSS!" more squealing and she dragged them up the stairs.

By that afternoon pictures of the famous Detective Prince and Mystery Delinquent kissing the Pop Idol Risette blew up all over the internet. In an hour it was viral and Risette was a name on everyone's lips. There really was no better way for her to have gotten re-popularized then that!

Rise didn't care, she just liked that she finally got her kisses as payback for setting up her friends!


End file.
